


1. Lazy Kisses

by mcjohnnalds



Series: Man vs The Sun [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Rated T for language, doyu please drop a selfie together, doyunation we ride at dawn, just doyu being doyu but softer uwu, nothing mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcjohnnalds/pseuds/mcjohnnalds
Summary: Doyoung doesn't function as a proper human being before noon. His peaceful slumber, however, was disturbed by a body falling on top of his.





	1. Lazy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/jinandtonics92/status/1100042977551020032?s=09)  
> 

* * *

 

 

Doyoung hisses once he feels the sunlight hit his face. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know the culprit who opened the offending curtains. He's pretty sure it’s not even 11 AM yet, otherwise the sunlight wouldn’t hit him straight on the face— or his eyes to be precise.

 

“Wake up, you sleepy ass.”

 

Doyoung whines and pulls up the comforter to his head, burying his face deeper into his pillow. It’s a Saturday, and Doyoung doesn’t work as a proper human being until noon. He was about to fall back into slumber before a body decides to fall on top of his. He lets out a groan when the invader of his peaceful slumber pulled down his protective shield of pure cotton and softness.

 

“I will murder you in your sleep.” Doyoung threatened as he turned to lie flat on his stomach, hiding his face deeper into the pillow. Again, he was seconds away from sleep before his neck was attacked by kisses. Doyoung squirmed trying to avoid the attack, limbs flailing in hopes of hitting his attacker. He froze once a kiss was planted on the sensitive area under his ear.

 

“That got you to stop.” He heard the man chuckle. “C’mon wake up, I have something planned for us.”

 

“There person you are looking for is not available at the moment. Do not leave a message and please fuck off.”

 

“Doyoung, today is the 23rd.”

 

Doyoung’s stomach twists at the hint of sadness lacing his voice. He quickly sat up and met the eyes of a smug faced Yuta.

 

“You piece of shit.” Doyoung spat. He can’t believe he still fell for Yuta’s old dumbass trick, guilt-tripping Doyoung for his own amusement. He hates how fast his face heats up. Yuta’s smirk still affects him, even after the years spent together at each other’s throats. All he wants to do now is to smack that smirk of the older’s face. Yuta chuckled at his red face before leaning closer and kissed Doyoung softly on his lips.

 

“Disgusting.” Doyoung breathes once they break out of their kiss.

 

“Do it again.” He sees yet another smirk on Yuta’s face before they lean towards each other once more.

 

The kiss was playful, less sloppy than the first one, now that Doyoung is completely awake. He feels Yuta smile before the little shit decided to playfully bit on Doyoung’s lower lip. Doyoung let out a surprised yelp and pushed Yuta away. He swears Yuta is going to make him get grey hair before they are even 30. His irritation, however, subsided once he sees Yuta giggling. Yuta reminds him a lot of a kitty, and the fact that Yuta is giggling while wearing Doyoung’s favorite sweater melts his oh-so-called icy heart. He’s absolutely in love with the older, but he doesn’t need to know how much.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a thrown towel on his face.

 

“Hurry up and take a shower. I’m gonna make us some breakfast.”

 

 “Pancakes?” Doyoung pouts and puts up his best puppy eyes. He is feeling quite cheeky today.

 

“Pancakes…” Yuta stammered. Doyoung repressed a smile as he mentally patted himself on his back. His puppy eyes worked.

 

“Now hurry up and shower! You stink.” Yuta quickly said before leaving their room. Doyoung just laughs at the slight red blush on Yuta’s cheeks that he had tried to hide. Yuta is still as emotionally constipated as he was since the first time they got together. But Doyoung loved him regardless.

He couldn’t wait to see what Yuta has planned for them today.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about this drabble in the comment section. Or, leave a kudo if you liked it! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day/night♥
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mcjohnnalds) or ask me stuff on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/softbreadjae)


End file.
